Rubbing Off On You
by Imyoshi
Summary: Dumb Luck isn't just for Ron, it's only fair that some of it rub off on Kim too.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

"Gaaaaahhh!"

The ear piercing scream traveled far through the silent jungle night waking all slumbering animals from their soft, but primeval dreams. Each one turned their heads towards the frightening unusual sound that startled them. The birds flew away in response, the monkeys scratched their heads' puzzled, and all the others ran far, very far away.

But of all the responses in the jungle that happened in that moment, none were more unready and shocked than none other than; Ron Stoppable.

He stood their completely caught off guard. His arms dangled loosely against his shoulders with his eyes almost popping out his head. The sheer look of surprise on his face mixed with a deep hue of redness didn't fair to well for the one of screamed loudly that night.

"Gaaaahhh," the screamed continued until, "Cover your eyes Ron! Look away! Do something except stare!" Cried Kim, hiding behind a giant leaf, she covered herself or more importantly covered her lower half.

Snapping from his stare the blond quickly turned around with a flustered look that for sure wasn't going to leave anytime soon, "Ahhh sorry KP!" He quickly yelled before running to hide behind a tree and away from Kim.

Some of Kim's auburn hair fell between her face as she watched her best friend leave. She let out a weak groaned while still maintaining the leaf that covered her lower half. This mission had just only started, but she already knew it was going to be a long cold night.

…

Walking through the quiet jungle, Kim and Ron went looking for Drakken's new lair hidden deep inside the harsh environment. Moving in the dirt Kim looked calm, but somehow maintained an edgy look, while Ron's face continuously looped a goofy grin.

"Who would've thought you would lose your pants KP," he paused for dramatic effect, "And on a mission no less?" The blond waved sweeping a few plants away.

~Rewind 5 Minutes,

Somehow during the parachute down Ron had successfully landed safely on the jungle floor before Kim, he even managed to avoid the tree branches. Maybe it had something to do with Kim pushing him off the cargo plane first or his dumb skill, but that's beside the point. Upon landing first he had looked up to see Kim right behind barely getting to the trees and their branches.

When Kim was descending she had happened to be descending down an incredible rate and was worried when she felt an immediate tug, but brushed it off figuring it was her parachute most likely being torn by the trees. However as she had made to the jungle floor the look on her best friend's face- shocked and embarrassed, spelled disaster for the young girl.

"What?" She asked obvious to her best friend's stare, "Is there something on my clothes…" Kim had looked down to see her cargo pants gone?

Click!

Everything happened too slowly for the teen girl. Kim, minus pants, plus Ron, times a boy, equals…

"Gaaaaahhh!"

~Present Time,

"It's not a big deal," protested Kim with a redden glow covering her cheeks, "I'm just glad that no super villains were around to see my panties," she added scuffling her feet against the dirt.

Ron's mind drifted off, "Yea your panties," he commented absentmindedly running a hand through his golden shuffled hair, "Your light orange panties with the little make believe white bow on the top and–"

"Ron!" shouted Kim who covered her face with her own luscious auburn hair. She avoiding his startled gaze, "Can you please try to forget about," she swallowed a bit, "my panties?" If anything it was more like a threat than a suggestion, but then again why wouldn't it be.

Sheepishly caught the blond rubbed his neck sighing in agreement.

"Fine," agreed Ron before remaining in a mutual silence between the two. They scathed through the jungle not to long before the stubbornness in his mind finally broke through, "It's just I got one thing bothering me about it KP," he edged.

Kim's pupils shrunk down she thought she could avoid the subject, but apparently not, "_Uh-oh please don't ask about–"_

"Get them," called out a voice from above the trees.

Looking up and startled the teens gasped as their eyes fell upon Dr. Drakken in his trusty hovercraft with what looked like Shego throwing a heavy net that approached them in break neck speed.

…

Moaning the weary teen girl opened her eyes with her best friend doing the same all while tied together in a nice sturdy rope on the steel flooring. Both their legs and feet were tied with their foreheads and bodies tied together to keep them from separating. They were in a tight sitch.

Looking around the lair the duo happened to notice a mixture of science and Mother Nature within the room, tree branches extended out the walls with lab coats and blue prints hanging loosely against them. A few vines extended out from the ceiling and even a monkey could be seen tinkering away with what looked like to be an atomic destabilizer.

Suddenly Drakken appeared before them looking as smug as always with Shego across the lair reading some pop teen magazine that Drakken heavily didn't approve of.

"Ah Kim Possible and friend welcome to my new evil lair!" The mad scientist ranted, walking around the two many times never taking his devious eyes away from them, hands neatly folded behind his back.

"Drakk- Friend?!" The blond stopped confused, "What happened to me being called the buffoon," he asked actually sounding hurt from it.

"You got upgraded…you're welcome," he modestly mocked doing a small bow.

"Being called the friend is an upgrade," Ron asked speciously raising his eyebrows not sure whether to be content or contempt.

Rolling her eyes annoyed, "Anyways…What are up to this time Drakken," yelled Kim breaking the annoying argument between Ron and Drakken. She struggled futilely against the binds, but to no such luck.

Grinning, the blue scientist strolled over to his latest invention. Or at least that's what the teens' thought, they couldn't see beneath the large sheet covering the huge machine. OF course Drakken had placed it there for suspense rather than making sure it didn't collect dust. Grabbing the sheet Drakken pulled the cover revealing…

"Behold," he shouted proudly, "Isn't it beautiful my latest invention," Indeed the laser was a bright shining light of scientific genius, "With this 'laser; I'll the rob the power of the Moon giving me completely control of the Earth's water tides!" Scrunching up his fist Drakken shouted to the heavens, "And with the power of the Earth's tide at my command I will flood the cities of the world, unless they hand over all power to me, Dr. Drakken!"

The mad scientist laughed long and hard before stopping suddenly and moving closer to the imprisoned teens, "What do you have to say about that," demanded the evil genius.

The features on the redhead scrunched up together, "I will say that, that has to be the dumbest idea you've ever had Drakken!"

"What?!" Drakken yelled out in surprise…

"Ditto," Shego added nonchalantly from across the room not bothering to look up from her pop teen magazine.

Displeased with both their reactions Drakken turned to Ron, "Grrrrnnnn, what about you buffoon, doesn't my laser look positively evil?"

Drakken's question was almost lost to Ron as he stared at the machine reminding him of him of Kim's sweet...

"It absolutely beautiful…" Ron trailed losing complete focus.

Drakken and Shego blinked at Ron's sudden affectionless comment. Kim looked at the laser that her best friend was staring at, the 'Orange' laser, then back at Ron, then back at the laser again and back to the absent looking blond again. Kim wanted to let her head dropped but could with Ron and hers being tied together.

"_Great_," she sighed lowly already knowing what was running through his easily distracted mind.

"What?!" Drakken asked eve more surprised by 'The Friend's' reaction more than his arch nemesis Kim Possible. The buffoon friend or whatever it didn't matter liked his idea? At first it was all laser equals bad, but now lasers equals good? The blue scientist was morally confused. Grabbing bits of his hair he rummages pulling a few out, "And just when I thought I figured you teenagers out…Grrrnnnn!"

Currently distracted, Kim whispered, "Rufus…Rufus?" The little naked mole rate crawled out Ron's pocket squealing about something, most likely Nacos, "Can you take care of this rope here?" Rufus saluted before jumping at it.

Chewing against the ropes- plus with years of training, the little mole rat made short work of the cords, allowing the teens to escape the thresholds Drakken put them in.

Freed and ready to fight, or at least Kim was Ron on the other hand stared blindly into the laser, the auburn girl called out, "Ron focus were on a mission here!" She reminded forcing back a blush she felt urging against her.

Turning at the freed heroes Drakken screamed, "Gah! Shego they've escaped!"

Hmph, "No really? What gave you that impression? The part where they are standing up or was it that you forgot to take away their disgusting mole rat thing…again," she mocked menacingly.

Outrage the scientist huffed, "Shego this is no time to be using your hurting words," demanded Drew, "Now stop them!"

"Yea, yea I'm on it Dr.D," cracking her knuckles the raven girl burned the magazine in her hands before chucking it at Kimmie.

Eyes widened the teen hero ducked under to only be met with a close proximate Shego. Lunging forward the raven girl tried clawing at Kim's stomach to only have the teen girl back flip away barely avoiding her. Having missed, all Shego had was a piece of her mission top dangling in her fingers. She pouted angrily at her failed attack.

Landing safely away from Shego, Kim took a battle stance ready to fight. While ready she called out to her still distracted best friend, "Ron you take care of the laser! I'll handle Shego!"

Snapping from his thoughts the blond nervously pointed at the laser, "Right laser gotcha KP…I'll do that...now," he stuttered running away from the two women.

Kim sighed, "He's seems more distracted than usual princess," Shego observed watching the awkward tension between hero and sidekick.

Again she sighed, "Just ignore him," Kim urged.

She smirked, "Why what happened?"

Kim gritted her teeth, "Nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like nothing Kimmie," she teased igniting her green cosmic powers, "but oh well it's not really any of my concern, besides it's probably just some teen drama," Shego blinked in surprise from her words. Since when did she ever complain teenagers and their problems? Never that's when. Perfect she had spent a little too much time with Dr.D.

A window of opportunity opened for Kim as she lunged at the distracted Shego grabbing her by the wrist and tumbling over everything in lair. Shego tried to burn her, but couldn't move her hands into correct attack position with the princess constant struggles fending off her attacks.

Another game of burned or be burned has begun…

"Ok, now where's that sitch at?" Ron asked himself looking for the big red button that all machines had. It usually meant it was the self destruct switch, which made his job a whole lot easier. But now, now he couldn't find said switch, "Where the big red button at!" He panicked.

"Muhahaha," Ron turned to see Drakken laughing at him, "You'll never find it! I've disguised the button in a color that is nowhere close to the color red. You're doomed sidekick!"

Ron turned back to see many colorful variations of buttons, all glowing brightly in color. Really what could they all do? He always wondered, but now wasn't the time to be wondering now was the time to be…

His sight fell upon the crudely painted white button showing some signs of red. Maybe that button was it? Or what if it wasn't? It did have the word 'Self Destruct' crossed out in pencil on the top, but Ron early in life to never trust words. Should he press it or shouldn't he? Two questions that bounced around until a lingering thought exposed itself, one with a cute frilly 'White' bow surrounded by a compliment orange color and–

"Ron!" Kim called out ducking beneath a kick deliver by Shego, "What are you waiting for?!" She asked yelling before sweep kicking Shego, "Destroy the laser and let's go!"

Again he had been snapped out of his thoughts to only be brought back to the reality of the accursed white button. Gulping he covered his eyes before pressing it hoping for the best–

'Self Destruct Initiative Activated,' the words echoed throughout the lair repeatedly.

"Booyah!" Cheered Ron with Rufus climbing up his shoulder high-fiving him.

Drakken's lair immediately started to shake bringing down layer upon layer of the already unstable ceiling thanks to good old Mother Nature natural enemy of science. The shakiness made the two women wobble in place while Drakken paced him on the wall maintaining some sort of balance. Funny, Ron simply stood there use to villains lairs falling around him, his dumb skill proved effective yet again.

Heading towards the exit Drakken yelled out, "Shego we got to go the lair is about to collapse on us any moment now!" She looked his way nodding before smirking back at Kimmie.

"Next time princess," and before Kim could give a witty remark the raven girl leaped forwards towards Drakken running at the entrance with parts of the ceiling falling behind them leaving no chance for Kim and Ron to pursuit after them. Of course it was common hero villain tradition for the bad guys to get away no matter what the odds.

Kim sighed, the universe just worked liked that.

Turning Kim pulled out her hair dryer grapple-gun and aimed for the opening in the ceiling. Running towards Ron she grabbed the blond before zipping out of there with the lair crumbling around them back into the jungle from once it came. Poof, another one of Drakken's seemingly less countless lairs gone like that, and within a week he would most definitely have another one up and running in no time.

Escaping the explosion the two teens landed outside grabbing onto some nearby trees for leverage. They watched the lair sink into the ground before the everlasting words of Dr. Drakken traveled far and wide through the silent night sky.

"Curse you Kim Possible! You think your all that, but your not!" The teens couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but indefinitely knew it belonged to Dr. Drakken. They smiled tiredly- another successful mission. All that was left...

...walk back to their ride in the night of the jungle, joy.

...

Halfway through the walk home,

"Ron," Kim called out breaking the silence. The blond turned, "What took you so long to push the self destruct button," she asked rubbing the back of her neck, apparently Shego landed a few good hits on her and maybe if Ron had pushed the button faster then maybe she would've avoided some later bruises.

The blond blushed a few shades of red, "Sorry KP I got a little distracted," he reminded remembering the thin outline of Kim's orange panties and how the laser's color matched hers. He tried very hard not to think about, but with the little added feature to Kim's undergarments he couldn't completely forgot that she had–

"Ron," she eased in no longer able to fight the small blush she had. The girl already knew what was distracting her best friend, "I know what you were thinking back there."

Ron halted, shocked.

"And it's no big really," she added, "I've seen you in your boxers all the time, really this shouldn't be that big of a deal. It could happen to anyone Ron. So let's just put it behind us ok?" The girl begged silently hoping her best friend forgot about the tiny detail.

The blond nodded in agreement letting Kim smile, weakly.

Walking through the jungle night sky the cool air scratching their face making the feeling nice. But like before a nagging feeling refused to let moment go until it got the answers it wanted no matter how embarrassing it may be. He knew Kim wanted to drop it, but sometimes finding out the answer meant more.

Ready the blond sighed hoping for no more distractions.

"I get that it could happen to everyone KP, it's just that," he paused clearly thinking heavily as he brushed his face against the cold night air. Then he stopped, looking confused at her.

Kim's body stiffened under his gaze, she felt her heartbeat quicken almost popping out her chest, "_No please don't tell he remembers seeing–"_

"The only thing I don't get was why was my name written on your underwear with a little heart where the 'O' was suppose to be?"

* * *

**Author Notes**: A quick One-Shot I wrote to kill some time. I hope you've enjoyed it I know I did while writing it.

Ron is denser than Drakken I think? Hard to tell you decide...

Again boring stories...Not for me, no thank you I like my with Drama, Suspense, Ron and Drakken arguing, the works.

So yea peace!


End file.
